Parce que toi et moi égale pagaille
by Wyny
Summary: Échoué sur cette pile d’ordures moldues, j’ai eu le temps de réfléchir. A la vie. A ma vie. Les humains n’ont aucune considération pour leurs chaussettes. Mais je ne regrette rien, surtout pas notre rencontre. H/D très spécial


**Disclaimer** : les personnages étaient originellement à **J.K.R.**, mais je crois que vu l'état dans lequel je les ai mis, je n'oserai jamais les lui rendre…

**Attention** : C'est… hum… quand même un slash… même si honnêtement tout le monde peut lire.

**Note** : Vous qui allez lire ce qui suit, je vous dois des excuses. **Pardon**, oui, pardon.

- Pardon d'avoir je crois franchi cette fois les limites de la bizarrerie.

- Pardon d'avoir oser le mélange « drame/humour », la catégorie « olni » (objet littéraire non identifiable) n'existant pas.

- Pardon encore d'avoir fait subir cela à nos deux chouchous, qui ne méritaient pas tant.

- Pardon toujours de ne même pas pouvoir excuser mes actes par un abus de boisson ou la consommation de psychotropes.

- Pardon enfin de ne pas avoir honte de poster cet OS et d'avoir même l'indécence d'espérer qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Parce que toi et moi égale pagaille**

--

Les humains n'ont aucune considération pour leurs chaussettes.

Je ne suis pas bien vieux, mais j'en ai suffisamment vu dans ma vie pour pouvoir affirmer ce genre de chose. Ne dis-t-on pas "jeter quelqu'un _comme une vieille chaussette_" ? Une mauvaise boisson n'est-elle pas un "_jus de chaussette_" ?

Un bout de tissu pratique pour se tenir chaud et être à l'aise dans sa chaussure. Une zone tampon entre sa peau fragile et son environnement. Voilà tout ce que la chaussette représente pour l'homo sapiens qui l'enfile à son pied. Celle-ci se battra vaillamment le temps qu'elle pourra contre les agressions extérieures pour protéger ce porteur ingrat, indifférent au drame se jouant à ses pieds.

Même les plus résistantes d'entre nous ne tiennent pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. Parfois, une paire chanceuse survit plusieurs années, glissée au pied d'un humain peu mobil. Mais elle s'abîme tout de même, régulièrement frappée, noyée, intoxiquée, pressée, tordue, pendue et j'en passe lors d'une action que ces barbares appellent pudiquement "lavage"…

Toutes, sans exception, connaissent un jour ou l'autre le sort tragique auquel leur créateur les a perversement prédestinées en les confectionnant. Toutes s'usent, se percent et meurent, aussitôt remplacées par de nouvelles cohortes de combattantes toutes aussi anonymes qu'elles.

Certes, pour être honnête, il faudrait que je mentionne les rares exceptions, socquettes célèbres ayant réussi à percer dans le marionnettisme. Mais leur gloire éphémère n'en a que rendu leur chute plus brutale encore.

En réalité, il n'y a guère que les elfes de maisons excentriques pour se soucier de nous, voire même nous aduler, mais ils ne sont pas légions. Le plus célèbre d'entre eux, un certain Dobby, farouche partisan de la chaussette sous toutes ses formes et coloris, n'a pas réussi à convaincre ses pairs du bien-fondé de sa passion. Son entreprise nous a d'ailleurs été plutôt néfaste. Beaucoup d'elfes tourmentés nous lavent désormais rapidement et sans délicatesse, de peur d'être libérés par mégarde s'ils nous gardaient en main trop longtemps.

Et n'allez pas croire que les chaussettes sorcières sont mieux loties que les moldues, comme essaient de le faire croire certains sangs-purs élitistes. Au contraire. Nous sommes traitées de la même manière que nos congénères, mais nous avons la "chance" d'être dotées d'une conscience et donc de parfaitement saisir toute l'horreur de notre situation.

Pas que les sorciers aient délibérément permis à des vêtements de pouvoir réfléchir. Mais que voulez-vous ? La grande majorité d'entre eux ne portent que des vêtements conçus par des sorciers, question de standing. Ce contact permanent avec la magie tout au long de notre vie influe naturellement sur nous. Nous sommes ainsi non seulement conscientes, mais capables de quelques mouvements de mailles, mêmes si très lents.

Les sorciers recyclant leurs précieux tissus magiques, au fil des générations nous avons même développé une distinction entre chaussette et chausset, même si le nom générique reste féminin. Ainsi les plus délicates ont développé un état d'esprit proche de celui des sorcières qui les portent, tandis que les plus costaudes prenaient définitivement un caractère plus… viril, au contact des sorciers.

Personne ne le sait. C'est pourquoi on nous appelle indistinctement chaussettes. Pour tout dire, les sorciers n'ont même pas conscience que nous sommes capables de juger leurs actes. Et nous nous gardons bien de le leur faire comprendre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils paniquent et deviennent paranos !

Mais pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, et comme je le disais, les humains, moldus comme sorciers, n'ont aucune considération pour nous. Pour tout dire, les chaussettes sont bien leur dernier centre d'intérêt. Leur ignorance en la matière est frappante. Aucun d'eux ne saurait pas exemple dire combien de paires il détient dans son placard. Interrogés au hasard dans la rue, rares sont ceux qui peuvent citer la couleur de celles qu'ils ont enfilées le matin même. Essayez, vous verrez.

Aucune considération. Et j'en sais quelque chose. C'est que je parle d'expérience, voyez-vous. Oui, vous l'aurez sûrement compris, je suis un de ces soldats anonymes.

Pourtant j'ai une identité, des caractéristiques propres, une histoire même. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que le récit de ma vie est plus riche et passionnant que le vôtre. Mon destin plus triste aussi.

Aujourd'hui, échoué sur une pile d'ordures moldues, coincé entre une peau de banane moisie et un vieux jerricane rouillé, j'ai tout le temps de ressasser les évènements qui ont marqué ma courte existence…

***

Je m'appelle Harry et, pour tout dire de moi, je suis en coton, vert sapin avec un liseré noir et je conviens à une pointure 41. Je suis aussi renforcé au niveau du talon et de la pointe des pieds. Sans quoi je n'aurais sans doute pas vécu aussi longtemps.

J'ai fait mes premiers "pas" sur un jeune sorcier sang-pur d'une vingtaine d'années appelé Théodore Nott, très propre sur lui, ancien Serpentard vouant un culte au reptile emblème de cette maison. C'était très ennuyeux. Non seulement ce jeune homme ne sortait de son ennuyeux manoir que pour se rendre à d'ennuyeuses réceptions mondaines, mais en plus il s'obstinait à ne porter que du vert. Ses tiroirs à sous-vêtement regorgeaient donc de caleçons verts, de slips verts, de maillot de corps verts, et, bien sûr, de chaussets verts. Et tous étaient d'une même suffisance et d'une banalité affligeante. Impossible donc de mener une conversation digne de ce nom avec des esprits aussi similaires. Aucune passion, aucun débat possible, juste une parfaite unicité de pensée horriblement ennuyante. Je me sentais très seul.

Je devine votre étonnement : je n'étais pas réellement "seul", n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été créé en paire, avec un chausset identique à moi, naturellement. N'allez pas croire que je suis à ce point égocentrique pour faire abstraction de ce détail. Pas du tout. Mais nous autres chaussettes avons évolué de manière intelligente, si je puis dire. Le contact permanent avec une autre chaussette lucide nous aurait inévitablement rendues névrosées. L'instinct de survie nous a poussées à ce qu'un seul des membres d'une paire ne soit conscient. Si je n'étais donc physiquement jamais seul, étroitement enlacé à mon jumeau éteint, je n'avais personne avec qui discuter.

Heureusement pour moi, cette affectation n'a duré que quelques années. Ce jeune sang-pur avait en effet des pratiques, disons, "déviantes" et des fréquentations douteuses. Il s'est finalement retrouvé pris dans une rixe entre mages noirs et le fil de sa vie a bêtement croisé la route d'un rayon magique… vert. Quelle ironie !

Je n'étais pas de service ce jour-là, et c'est une bonne chose. Qui sait ce qui me serait arrivé… Toutes les possessions de mon ennuyeux bipède, dont sa monumentale garde-robe verte, ont été léguées à ses parents. Pour tout dire, je ne les ai vus qu'une fois, mais je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. "Aussi chaleureux qu'une cellule d'Azkaban" et "gracieux comme une harpie avec un manche à Nimbus dans le derrière" sont les expressions les plus polies que je puisse employer pour les décrire.

Ils sont donc apparus un jour et repartis quelques minutes plus tard avec le strict minimum pour habiller le défunt. J'ai d'ailleurs eu une sacrée frayeur quand de longs doigts osseux m'ont frôlé, avant de saisir mon voisin. Il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu pour que j'accompagne cet imbécile à son enterrement. Finir coincé dans un cercueil, peu à peu rongé par les vers, très peu pour moi ! Quelle fin horrible !

Toujours est-il que, la famille Nott refusant les habits de seconde main, mes collègues de tiroir et moi-même avons été remis aux bonnes œuvres sorcières. C'est ainsi que j'ai fait la connaissance de mon second bipède, Ronald Weasley.

***

Ron était très grand, très roux et très impulsif. Il avait des goûts vestimentaires peu communs, c'est bien le moins qu'on puisse dire, et un sens du rangement inexistant. A ma plus grande joie, j'ai donc fait la connaissance d'un monde bigarré et dynamique que ma précédente affectation ne m'avait pas permis d'imaginer. Et si Ron était parfois brouillon, sa mère, Molly prenait au contraire grand soin des vêtements de la famille, rendant le lavage, sinon agréable, au moins supportable.

Ma vie au Terrier, demeure de cette famille rouquine, a été relativement heureuse, si tant est qu'une chaussette puisse être heureuse. Je visitais de temps en temps le monde, glissé au pied de Ron, ou même parfois d'un de ses frères, avant de faire un séjour très instructif dans un des placards de la maison, lieux de débats hauts en couleurs.

Une de mes rencontres les plus marquantes a justement eut lieu derrière une commode. Juché en équilibre sur une pile de vêtements fraîchement repassés, je discutais Quidditch avec deux culottes en coton et un t-shirt rouge Gryffondor, quand une chamaillerie de la fratrie Weasley a amené l'un des rouquins à heurter la commode. La pile de linge a alors basculé, s'écroulant mollement contre le mur et j'ai glissé derrière le meuble, accompagné dans ma chute par une des petites culottes. Trop pris dans leurs jeux, les jeunes n'ont pas remarqué leurs dégâts et quand Molly est venue ranger la pile après les avoir grondés, elle ne s'est pas aperçue de notre disparition. Ce qui s'est révélé être une bonne chose.

Derrière la commode, j'ai en effet rencontré un magnifique chausset violet que je n'avais encore jamais croisé. Il s'appelait Blaise et il m'a tout de suite plu. Malin, sarcastique, attentif et de très bonne facture, des mailles superbes. Il était…émoustillant.

Il nous a joyeusement accueillis, ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter. En effet, il avait lui aussi accidentellement atterri ici quelques semaines plus tôt et s'y ennuyait ferme. Personne ne se souciait de sa disparition, et surtout pas Charlie, son bipède, visiblement pas ému outre mesure de ne récupérer qu'une seule chaussette de la paire qu'il avait mise au linge sale. Il faut dire pour sa défense que des évènements de ce genre arrivaient toutes les semaines dans cette maison survoltée.

Et c'est ainsi, à l'ombre d'une petite culotte bleu pale, que j'ai connu mes premiers émois sexuels.

Oh, je vous vois venir, avec vos gros sabots. J'entends d'ici les questions qui agitent vos petits neurones. Comment donc nous y prenons-nous ? Les chaussettes peuvent-elle éprouver du plaisir ? A quoi bon un acte sexuel s'il n'y a pas reproduction ? Les Canons de Chudley gagneront-ils un jour la coupe d'Angleterre ? Et, par les roubignolles du fringant Merlin, où est-ce que Wyny est encore allée chercher cette idée tordue ?

Je ne me lancerai pas ici dans une conférence sur l'art et la manière de faire l'amour entre chaussettes. Ce n'est pas le sujet et ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas. Je ne chercherai pas non plus à percer les mystères du cerveau de cet auteur, d'autres que moi et des plus malins s'y sont cassés les dents.

Sachez seulement que nous sommes très sensibles aux frictions et qu'après deux jours passés à me tortiller pour me défaire de mon jumeau, Blaise m'a fait découvrir une nouvelle façon de me servir de mes mailles…

Enfin, bref, après quelques semaines torrides sous la petite culotte impassible, cette jolie escapade a pris fin un jour de grand ménage. Molly nous a retrouvés, remis en paires coordonnées et rendus à nos propriétaires respectifs. La séparation n'a pas été facile. Bien sûr j'étais heureux de retrouver la vie animée des placards, mais après avoir goûté à des sensations aussi fortes, tout me semblait un peu trop fade. Il me manquait quelque chose. Il me manquait la passion. Il me manquait Blaise.

Charlie menait sa vie d'adulte loin du foyer familial ne passant que de temps en temps. Les quelques vêtements qu'il laissait au Terrier passaient donc rarement dans les bacs de lavage. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de le chercher. A chaque sortie, à chaque séjour dans la corbeille à linge sale, je guettais un tissu violet, j'espérais revoir ses mailles parfaites… Mais je ne l'ai plus jamais recroisé.

Et après plusieurs mois de vaine espérance, j'ai subi mon premier grand traumatisme. Et par la même occasion, mon premier chagrin d'amour. Je suis tombé par hasard sur l'un des pantalons du dompteur de dragon, qui m'a appris l'horrible nouvelle : Blaise avait été lacéré à mort un jour de dégnomage du jardin, alors que Charlie n'avait pas cru utile de porter de chaussure pour mener cette tâche à bien.

Ça m'a anéanti. J'ai refusé de parler pendant des semaines. Mes compagnons de tiroir étaient inquiets, je le voyais bien, mais aucune de leurs pitreries ne parvenait à me sortir de mon abattement. Je voulais me laisser mourir. Ne plus lutter, ne plus serrer les mailles. J'attendais la déchirure salvatrice qui mettrait fin à ma pitoyable existence.

Mais après presque trois semaines passées à broyer du noir, je me suis ressaisi. C'est en effet à ce moment-là que j'ai pris conscience du peu d'estime que votre espèce nous portaient, du mépris que vous affichiez même sans complexe à notre égard. C'était scandaleux. C'était intolérable. Ça m'a redonné du poil de la bête.

Puisque c'était comme ça, j'allais vivre. J'allais vivre longtemps, très longtemps. Plus longtemps que vous. Et j'ai repris la lutte. J'ai repris l'envie de vivre, de me battre, de profiter. J'ai repris le sexe aussi. Violemment. Je n'en suis pas très fier aujourd'hui, mais à ce moment-là, j'étais en colère. Il me fallait évacuer ce trop plein d'énergie et le sexe était un moyen comme un autre.

J'ai alors commencé à me frotter à un peu tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que c'était consentant… et encore. Je n'avais aucune gêne. Si au début j'attendais d'être isolé pour m'adonner à ces parties de chauffe-mailles, au bout d'un moment je faisais ça à même le tiroir, à la vue de tous. Aucune gêne.

J'ai testé quelques chaussettes. Quelques petites culottes aussi. Mais elles étaient trop douces à mon goût. Il me fallait du viril, de l'animal, du chausset. Plus c'était rugueux et sale, et plus je prenais mon pied. J'en voulais toujours plus. Je me suis même laissé astiquer par deux gros chaussets en laine de retour d'un long périple en montagne, c'est vous dire…

Je vous choque ? Oui, c'est bien normal. J'étais jeune et en colère à ce moment-là. Je voulais oublier. Oublier la douleur. Oublier Blaise. Oublier que je n'étais qu'un chausset impuissant face à son sort.

Mais heureusement, ça m'a passé. Je me suis calmé. J'ai du présenter des excuses, bien sûr, mais globalement les occupants des improbables commodes Weasley ont été fantastiques. Ils ont compris et pardonné.

La vie a repris son cours et j'ai peu à peu repris une activité vestimentaire normale. L'agitation du Terrier et mon job de chausset m'ont offert le divertissement dont j'avais besoin pour me vider la tête. De nouvelles tenues apparaissaient de temps à autre, apportant leurs avis sur divers sujets. Les débats faisaient alors rage dans les placards : "Quel membre de la fratrie rousse est le moins excentrique ?", "L'adoucissant : bénédiction ou vrai bourreau ?", "Faut-il légaliser la laine de Nifleur ?", ou encore, "Les bottes en cuir de dragon sont-elles toutes des pimbêches imbues de leur personne ?"

J'aurai pu continuer mon petit bonhomme de chemin ainsi. Mais ça aurait été trop facile. Trop tranquille. Et je ne me serais pas retrouvé ici, aujourd'hui, sur ce tas d'ordures, à vous raconter ma vie. Je ne l'aurais pas rencontré, _lui_.

***

En effet, après plusieurs années de bons et loyaux services aux pieds de Ron, arriva ce qui devait arriver : mon jumeau s'est percé une fois de trop. Une maille qui s'agrippe dans une aspérité du parquet et c'est l'accro. Un accident bête, vraiment. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça nous arrivait, mais ce trou-là était trop gros. Molly a estimé que l'acharnement couturier devait cesser. Et elle l'a laissé crever.

Mine de rien, sa mort m'a quand même mis un coup. Certes, mon jumeau ne parlait pas et ne bougeait pas. Mais il était toujours là, près de moi, avec moi. Quand l'agitation extérieure me pesait un peu trop, c'était dans son étreinte inconsciente que je me réfugiais. Sans lui, j'étais seul.

Et seul… Savez-vous ce qui arrive à une chaussette seule ?

Ron a bien essayé de me trouver un autre solitaire pour faire la paire. Il avait même mis la main sur un improbable chausset jaune, mais, alors qu'il nous tenait à bout de bras pour voir si par hasard sapin et moutarde étaient des couleurs complémentaires, Molly l'a repéré et a sauvé le monde d'un énième crime esthétique Weasley.

Mon sort aurait certainement été tout autre si elle n'avait rien vu, mais peu importe, rien ne sert de détricoter le passé. Amputé et donc inutile, je ne pouvais rester dans les tiroirs à prendre de la place pour rien. Je me suis alors retrouvé dans une grosse boite abandonnée sur l'épaisse couche de poussière d'une étagère peu accessible, avec pour compagnons de jeux divers bouts de tissus eux aussi inutiles mais gardés là "au cas où". Je l'ignorais alors, mais mon séjour dans ce carton miteux allait durer plusieurs années.

Cette période de ma vie fut un enfer. Bien pire que ma déprime post-Blaise. La boite ne contenait en effet que des vêtements sombres et suicidaires, ayant tous des histoires plus déprimantes les unes que les autres. Certains fichaient même franchement la trouille.

L'un d'eux, un gros bout de toile kaki usé et tout fripé appelé Maugrey, prétendait être la poche d'un treillis militaire porté pendant la Deuxième Guerre mondiale. Je ne sais pas si c'était vrai, mais les récits imagés dont il nous gratifiait de temps à autre me glaçaient les mailles. Heureusement, Luna, un joli morceau de napperon à motifs radis, m'a aidé à tenir le choc grâce aux histoires abracadabrantes qu'elle inventait sur tout sujet, persuadée de ce qu'elle avançait. Sa douce folie était un rayon de soleil dans ce cimetière à rebus.

Bref. Ne nous attardons pas sur cet épisode peu joyeux de mon existence. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'y replonger et je me doute que ce n'est pas ce que vous attendez. Oooh, oui ! On m'a souvent dit que je n'étais pas particulièrement vif d'esprit, mais je vois bien que vous vous impatientez. Vous vous demandez sans doute quand est-ce que je vais me décider à parler de _lui_. Ce _lui_ dont vous avez bien une petite idée de l'identité (après tout, vous avez choisi de lire une drarry), mais dont vous ignorez le rôle dans cette histoire.

En fait, je l'ai rencontré juste après ma sortie du purgatoire.

***

Un jour, sans signe précurseur, le carton de rebuts a été donné à un orphelinat moldu. C'est peu courant, mais les Weasley ont toujours aimé sortir du lot. Ou en tout cas, ils n'étaient vraiment pas à cheval sur les principes. Et offrir des tissus sorciers à des moldus miséreux, quel pied de nez aux sangs-purs vaniteux ! C'est en tout cas comme ça que j'ai atterri dans les mains de ma dernière propriétaire : Millicent Bulstrode.

Millicent était une orpheline solitaire et antipathique. Vraiment très laide qui plus est, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Carrée, lourde, des cheveux bruns coupés en brosse et des petits yeux noirs éteints sous des sourcils épais, elle avait tout pour ne jamais être adoptée.

Quand elle m'a reçu, âgée d'une douzaine d'années, elle s'est empressée de me faire subir le sort qu'elle réservait aux quelques chaussettes dépareillées en sa possession : elle m'a transformé en marionnette. Un bouton et un bout de gommette pour les yeux, un mouchoir en papier lacéré comme collerette et j'étais devenu fou du roi. Ô glorieuse promotion ! Pourtant, cet évènement fut l'introduction d'une magnifique histoire, même si le dénouement en est plutôt tragique.

Je m'étais ainsi fait à l'idée de passer de longues années parmi les possessions inconscientes de Millicent, dans un monde de silence, avec pour seule distraction les inventions d'une jeune moldue sans ami. Vous imaginez donc sans peine ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que la marionnette du roi avait été fabriquée à partir d'un chausset sorcier, elle aussi. Et quel chausset… Le chausset de ma vie. Il s'appelait Draco.

Notre rencontre a été étourdissante, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ma transformation à peine terminée, Millicent m'a jeté dans la boite à chaussure où elle stockait son petit théâtre personnel et a rapidement refermé le couvercle. Je lui suis donc rentré dedans de plein fouet.

Il existe des manières plus douces de faire les présentations. Mais Millicent, j'allais le découvrir rapidement, avait la délicatesse d'une machine à coudre.

Mon arrivée a donc un peu surpris mon futur amour. Je me souviendrai d'ailleurs toute ma vie des premiers mots qu'il a prononcés à ce moment-là : « _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, guenon écervelée ! Tu n'as pas encore eu ta dose pour aujourd'hui ? _»

Il existe des manières plus courtoises d'accueillir un nouveau venu. Mais Draco, j'allais le découvrir rapidement, avait passé beaucoup de temps seul dans cette boîte à chaussure, et il allait lui falloir de longs mois pour se réhabituer à une présence consciente.

Autant le dire tout de suite, ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre. Il était pourtant superbe, vraiment. Gris argent, en laine extra pure d'angora, taille 42, confectionné à la main et recyclé sans mélange depuis des générations. Les vêtements Weasley l'auraient accusé d'être "de la haute" et il faut bien avouer que ce n'était pas faux. Il avait atterri là suite à un accident très bête et finalement assez courant, mais il m'a fallu un temps fou et des trésors de patience pour lui arracher l'information. Un caractère de cochon, doublé d'un orgueil démesuré : il était très désagréable. Et comme j'avais du répondant, nous avons eu quelques échanges très vifs.

L'ennui et la frustration face à cette situation ridicule nous rendaient irritables et nous nous servions l'un de l'autre comme exutoire à notre colère. Il s'agaçait de mes accros, recousus par Molly, et de mon coton de mauvaise qualité. Je lui reprochais ses grands airs et sa perpétuelle mauvaise humeur. Il dénigrait alors mon manque de savoir-vivre, ce à quoi je répondais qu'il n'était qu'un coincé du talon. La situation dérapait et nous finissions invariablement par un concours d'insultes imagées. On n'aurait pu trouver plus parfaits contraires.

Sitôt enfermés dans la boîte, nous nous disputions sans arrêt et pour n'importe quoi. Nos rixes quotidiennes nous défoulaient, et, petit à petit, nous en sommes venus à les attendre avec impatience. A les apprécier même. Nous en avions besoin pour évacuer les tensions. Seulement, là encore, il nous a fallu briser la routine qui s'installait. Nos échanges ont alors progressivement évolués et les sujets de disputes se sont élargis. Sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, nous avons troqué les affrontements par des débats animés.

Et, à travers ces discussions enflammées, nous avons appris à nous connaître. A nous comprendre. Et finalement, à nous aimer.

Je me souviens très bien du jour où les choses sérieuses ont commencé. Millicent nous avait fait interpréter sa dernière création en date, une histoire comme elle les aimait tant, sombre et triste, avec des intrigues de cour dramatiques et des scènes de tortures interminables. L'horreur, quoi. Nous étions tous deux allongés dans la boîte, au milieu des marionnettes inconscientes, silencieux. Et sans que je sache bien pourquoi, j'ai lancé une phrase qui m'étonne encore aujourd'hui.

« _J'aime le sexe_. »

Trente secondes plus tard, j'expérimentais les sensations les plus ébouriffantes de ma vie.

Après ça, la donne a complètement changé. Nous attendions toujours la fin du jeu avec autant d'impatience, mais nos raisons étaient toutes autres. Notre flamme était devenue passion et nous nous consumions chaque nuit. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Millicent aurait pu me faire jouer n'importe quoi, je l'aurais enduré sans souci, n'ayant en tête que Draco et sa douceur, Draco et sa finesse d'esprit, Draco, Draco, Draco…

Je l'aimais et il me le rendait bien, même si toujours avec cette réserve d'aristocrate qui me hérissait les mailles. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit plus démonstratif, qu'il me dise clairement ses sentiments, qu'il nous considère comme une paire. Mais ses fichus principes l'en empêchaient.

Je me souviens d'une conversation que nous avons eue à ce sujet. Il pestait après Millicent suite à une séance éprouvante, pendant que j'ondulais en caresses apaisantes contre lui. Je lui ai alors assuré que l'essentiel était que l'on soit ensemble, en paire. Il a attendu quelques minutes avant de me répondre, d'une voix affreusement lasse.

_« Harry, toi et moi ne formons pas une paire._

_- Bien sûr que si._

_- Non, c'est impossible._

_- Et pourquoi ça ? Nous couchons ensemble régulièrement. Je t'aime, tu le sais, et je sais que même si tu refuses de me le dire, toi aussi tu tiens à moi. Nous formons une paire, Draco. Pourquoi refuses-tu l'évidence ?_

_- Parce que c'est faux. Je tiens à toi, vraiment... je… oui, beaucoup. Mais nous ne sommes pas une paire. Regarde-nous. Coton contre angora. Vert contre gris. Sport contre…_

_-… snobinard à l'éthique étouffante ? _

_- J'allais dire "contre chausset de ville"._

_- Et pourquoi "contre" ? Jusqu'à présent ça ne te gênait pas tant que ça, d'être _contre_ moi. Tes principes idiots ne t'empêchent-ils pas de frayer avec de la chaussette impure ? Peut-être que je devrais me tenir loin de toi, ça serait mieux…_

_- Ne le prend pas comme ça. Nous sommes dépareillés, et tu le sais. _

_- Et alors ? A qui est-ce que ça peut poser problème, nom d'une pelote ! Il n'y a que nous ici !_

_- Je sais. Mais c'est ainsi. Nous ne pouvons pas être une paire. _

_- Uniquement parce que tu refuses ce bonheur simple à cause de traditions idiotes. _

_- Parce que toi et moi égale pagaille, Harry. »_

Dans ces moments-là, j'aurais voulu le détricoter et faire un pompon avec la laine. Mais ma rancœur ne durait en général pas longtemps. L'un de nous deux finissait toujours par s'excuser et nous celions nos pardons d'une séance de sexe intense.

Intoxiqué. Pagaille ou pas, j'étais dingue de lui et le plus beau était que c'était réciproque. Dans d'autres circonstances, notre relation aurait sans doute été différente. Le fait d'être les seuls chaussets conscients du coin a sans doute beaucoup joué, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Mais peu importe. A ce moment-là, j'étais heureux.

Ce qui, comme l'auteur veut écrire un drame, n'allait pas durer, vous vous en doutez bien.

Enfermée dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, faute de moyens de l'établissement et à cause d'un caractère de cochon qui ne donnait pas envie à ses tuteurs de s'occuper d'elle, Millicent jouait très souvent avec ses marionnettes, ses seuls jouets, et se vengeait naturellement sur nous du triste sort qui était le sien. Ne vous apitoyez cependant pas trop sur elle non plus. Cette gamine n'était pas qu'une victime. Tyrannique et capricieuse, elle était aussi une vrai peste et imaginait des scénarios tous plus tordus les uns que les autres.

Etrangement, cette enfant folle a fini par considérer ses marionnettes comme des êtres vivants, les confondant avec le personnage qu'elles représentaient, ce qui l'a placée bien plus près de la vérité que n'importe quel humain jusqu'à présent. Du coup, lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte que son fou et son roi se retrouvaient constamment collés l'un à l'autre quand elle ouvrait sa boîte, elle les a imaginés amants secrets. Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Une remarquable preuve d'intelligence de la part d'un membre de votre espèce en fait. Mais pour tout dire, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas si éveillée.

Parce qu'elle a ensuite pris un malin plaisir à nous faire vivre des scénarii dramatiques tout droit sortis de son esprit dérangé, avec une reine despotique et nymphomane réclamant d'être honorée plusieurs fois par jour par son mari, sous le regard meurtri de son amour caché, le fou. Draco passait ainsi le temps du jeu à être frotté lascivement contre la chaussette reine, ce qui l'épuisait physiquement et mentalement, pendant que je me faisais supposément fouetter par des gardes sur ordre de la reine.

C'était infernal. Le jeu fini, nous n'avions plus la force de faire un geste. Une simple discussion relevait de l'effort herculéen. Nous restions donc là, immobiles et frustrés, avec la certitude que tout recommencerait le lendemain.

A ce rythme-là, arriva ce qui devait arriver, encore une fois. Un jour où Millicent mimait une scène de sexe particulièrement vulgaire sous mon regard impuissant, Draco a craqué et s'est rompu sous l'usure. Ses mailles fragiles n'ont simplement pas survécu au traitement.

D'abord étonnée, Millicent est rapidement devenue hystérique. Je pense qu'elle s'estimait lâchement abandonnée par Draco. Elle a hurlé pendant de longues minutes, sans d'ailleurs que quiconque n'entre dans sa chambre. Ils devaient espérer qu'elle allait y rester. Mort de trouille pour mon amour, je l'ai alors vue se calmer et lentement s'emparer d'une paire de ciseaux, avant de consciencieusement réduire Draco en lambeaux et d'y mettre le feu.

Si j'avais possédé un cœur, il se serait physiquement brisé à cet instant. Draco n'a pas bronché. Je pense que la douleur l'avait assommé. Et sa laine si pure s'est rapidement consumée, sous le regard furieux de Millicent.

Ce spectacle insoutenable m'a rendu complètement apathique. Je ne me suis alors plus jamais soucié de rien. "_Toi et moi égale pagaille" _qu'il disait. Mais moi, sans toi, égale rien du tout, mon amour.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ce jour funeste. Plusieurs années, c'est certain. Je sais juste que j'ai finalement été jeté quand Millicent a été trop vieille pour rester à l'orphelinat, laissant ses loques poussiéreuses derrière elle.

Les éléments se chargent maintenant de lentement finir ma vie. Ironie du sort, je suis une chaussette plutôt résistante. Ça m'aura au moins permis de vous raconter mon histoire. Peut-être même que j'aurais réussi à changer votre regard sur mes camarades.

Vous trouvez cette fin un peu abrupte ? Oui, celle de ma belle histoire d'amour l'était aussi. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir vivre une fanfiction heureuse. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, vous savez.

--

FIN

* * *

_Bon, et bien voilà. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes nombreux à avoir tenu jusqu'ici, mais je remercie les valeureux lecteurs qui sont allés jusqu'au bout de cette expérience. ^_^_

_J'ai voulu m'essayer au drama, mais je n'ai pas pu faire quelque chose de "normal." Du coup, le résultat est bizarre, même pour moi, je vous rassure._

_Alors, verdict ?_

_…_

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?… héhé… euh… hum, c'était pas bien ?_

_…_

_Ciao ! _

(_*court se planquer alors que les infirmiers apportent une camisole_*)

(Rar anonymes : le lien est dans mon profil)


End file.
